A Rusia con amor Por SubversiveSocialite Traducción-Autorizada
by UMonoceros
Summary: Serie de Oneshot R 18 KatsukiYuuri/VictorNikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
1. Tomando un descanso

NT:

Regalito para Bellatrix_2009 que sé que ama tanto este trío como yo y que se que le encantará ver como consienten a nuestro adorado rubio.

Unos puntos importantes de mencionar antes de leer:

1° Esta serie de fanficion's están autorizado para su traducción por la misma autora, pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el siguiente link: archiveofourown series/587128

2° Esta es una serie de fanfictions, he decidido ponerlos todos juntos para mayor comodidad del lector y porque pertenecen al mismo universo.

3° Contiene poliamor (KatsukiYuuri/VictorNikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky).

4° Alto contenido sexual, esta serie contiene la dinámica Mommy-DaddyDom/little, aquí les dejo una breve explicación tomada del foro mazmorra:

DD/lg es un acrónimo para DaddyDominant / littlegirl. Algo que se puede traducir aproximadamente como Papi Dominante / pequeña chica.

Es una variante de Dominación / sumisión donde el/la Dominante pasa a tomar un rol afectuoso y casi paterno o materno con el/la sumiso/a.

Entendido esto como cuidarlo/a, proveer apoyo moral y consejo, dar contención emocional. Ayudarlo a mejorar hábitos, u otros aspectos que se acuerden en cada dinámica que el/la sumiso/a requiere del Dominante para mantener la disciplina, la motivación o el incentivo.

Cómo lo resume thecglblog en su tumblr, una dinámica DD/lg se da entre dos adultos que dan su consenso e implica que el Dominante cuida de su sumiso, en conjunto con responsabilidades de una figura paternal o un guardián.

Esto no quiere decir o no implica que el/la Dominante tome el lugar del padre o que la relación sea incestuosa, o que tenga dicha connotación. A su vez, no implica que un elemento sea la diferencia de edad.

5° He dejado los apodos "Mommy y Daddy" en inglés, puesto que por lo que he averiguado en la comunidad DD/LG de habla hispana también se utilizan en inglés.

Aclarado todo esto, lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

NA: Al igual que con todos mis fics, Yurio tiene dieciocho años o la edad de consentimiento en la jurisdicción del lector, cualquiera que sea mayor.

Yuri necesita un descanso, y Yuuri está ahí para él.

* * *

 **Tomando un descanso**

Hubo un gruñido de rabia desde el otro extremo de la pista, y la cabeza de Yuuri se levantó, sus ojos rastrearon a su compañero de patinaje a través del hielo hasta la salida. Yuri golpeó la puerta de la pista detrás de él, tratando de sacarse los patines y causando una conmoción. Se ponía así a veces, un poco demasiado frustrado y abrumado, pero en vez de ir a la sala donde están los casilleros el rubio regresó hacia la puerta. Viendo que él se quedaba allí con la cabeza inclinada, Yuuri patinó, deslizando las cuchillas de sus patines mientras salía de la pista.

— ¿Yuri? — Preguntó suavemente mientras el patinador más joven se acercaba , sin tocar a Yuuri, que todavía no podía ver la cara del deportista ruso.

—Mommy— Susurra Yuri en el espacio entre ambos, enviando una sacudida por la columna vertebral de Yuuri. El rubio estaba temblando, apretando y cerrando las manos en puños — Mommy, necesito...— hizo un ruido de frustración, y Yuuri lo tomó en sus brazos, pasando una mano suavemente por su espalda. Yuri cerró sus puños en el material de la chaqueta de Yuuri mientras el patinador japonés miraba frenéticamente sobre la pista vacía.

— Está bien — Yuuri dice — Está bien — Él retrocedió justo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse los patines y luego los condujo al vestuario vacío, mientras Yuri ahogaba los sollozos enojados. Escogió un rincón lo más apartado que pudo antes de quitarse la chaqueta y despojarse de la camisa. Yuri se enganchó inmediatamente a su pezón izquierdo, amamantando como si estuviera muerto de hambre, con las manos enroscadas en la espalda de Yuuri. Este envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y pasó el otro a través de su corto cabello rubio.

Yuri se había calmado algo, ya no temblaba de emoción reprimida, cuando Yuuri escuchó pasos. Se desplazaban ligeramente, por lo que con su espalda protegió a Yuri de ser visto, pero se relajó cuando reconoció los pasos ligeros de Victor.

—¿Necesitaba un descanso? — Preguntó Víctor suavemente mientras se movía para estar detrás del rubio, observando a Yuri amamantarlo.

—Si — Respondió Yuuri, con la voz estrangulada en el medio cuando Yuri cambió a su pezón derecho más sensible y se enganchaba.

Víctor sonrió con aprobación.

— Buen chico — elogió al rubio, apoyando su mano entre los hombros de Yuri — Hiciste un buen trabajo diciéndonos cuando necesitaste un descanso.

Yuri refunfuña alrededor del pezón de Yuuri, amamantándolo obstinadamente mientras el hombre de pelo negro lo acariciaba.

— Mamá hizo un buen trabajo también cuidando a su bebé — Comentó Víctor, mirando intensamente a Yuuri, quien se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado, con su rostro en llamas. El hombre de pelo plateado suspiró, observando a sus amantes. — Mis amores están muy bien juntos — Elogió, moviendo su mano por los hombros de Yuri hacia la barbilla del muchacho, instando al rubio a besarse con el hombre de pelo negro.

Se derritieron juntos lenta y suavemente, las bocas se calentaban una contra la otra antes de que Yuri volviera a caer al pezón izquierdo de Yuuri, sintiéndose preocupado por el leve tirón de sus dientes. El hombre de pelo oscuro se sacudió bajo él, gimiendo, y Víctor intervino, retirando al rubio del pecho de su amante. — Es suficiente por hoy, Yurio — dijo el hombre mayor firmemente, sintiendo que el estado de ánimo en el aire cambiaba de estrictamente confort a algo más carnal. — Es hora de volver al hielo.

El rubio se fue con un gruñido de protesta, dejando a sus amantes mayores en el vestuario.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien con él — dijoVíctor sin rodeos, mirando al hombre de pelo negro — Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

— A-ah, no es realmente... — intentó protestar pero Victor lo interrumpió.

— Te ves tan encantador con nuestro bebé en tu pecho, Yuuri. Me da ganas de follarte — Felicitó el hombre de pelo plateado, y aunque su tono era ligero, él miraba fijamente a la ingle de Yuuri mientras lo decía, viendo la polla del hombre más joven llenarse de elogios. Yuuri gimoteó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— Pero, deberías volver a patinar — Anuncia Víctor alegremente, dejando a su amante un poco aturdido.

— ¿Victor? — Preguntó con confusión mientras su entrenador le dejaba la camisa y la chaqueta en sus brazos.

— Anda, no puedes dejar que Yurio te gane — dijo el hombre de pelo plateado. Yuuri lucía aturdido mientras se ponía su ropa y salía del vestuario.

— Muéstrame un poco más de ese Eros — susurró Victor contra su oído al pasar, haciéndolo tropezar fuera del vestuario.

Yuuri dejó que el frío de la pista lo tranquilizara y se preguntó en qué, exactamente, se había metido con esos dos.

* * *

NT: Cuando encuentre una imagen adecuada le haré una portada como corresponde. Agradecimientos especiales a Meliza Malfoy por el beteo.

Esta serie la autora los sube sin orden cronológico por lo que leanlos como oneshot que pertenecen al mismo universo, mas no como ua continuacion de cada uno. Esta traducción será subida tambien al foro laslagrimasdelfenix. foroactivo. com bajo el seudónimo de Monoceros.

Sin más que agregar, gracias por leer.

Besos

Mono


	2. Favorito

Victor le enseña a Yuri a su juguete favorito.

Favorito

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Yuri, mirando el plástico y el metal en la cama. Se inclinó sobre Víctor mientras lo decía, inclinando la cabeza para mirar al ruso mayor.

—Esa es una jaula para pene — le explicó Víctor. — Es un dispositivo de castidad. Te impide obtener una erección completa o tocar tu polla mientras está puesto. Pensé que te podría gustar.

Yuri sintió que su polla se hinchaba en sus pantalones. _No, no lo harás_ , pensó. Parecía inofensivo sobre la cama, pero su mente estaba completamente atrapada en la idea de estar encerrado en su interior. Desea sentir el plástico contra su piel tanto que le sorprende.

— En este lugar está la cerradura —murmuró el hombre de cabellos plateados, moviendo sus manos de la cintura de Yuri a sus manos, guiándolo a tocar primero la cerradura y luego el resto. — Normalmente le das la llave a tu pareja, para que puedacontrolar tu vida sexual. Incluyendo la masturbación.

La respiración del rubio se agitó, y un pequeño relámpago recorrió por su espina dorsal hasta su polla.

—¿Me impedirías correrme? — Le preguntó, avergonzado por la nota de ansiedad que se filtró en su voz. Su erección palpitaba en sus pantalones al pensarlo.

— Lo que quieras — le aseguró Victor, acariciando a Yuri. —¿Te gusta esa idea, nene? ¿Quieres que daddy te diga cuándo puedes correrte?

Yuri gimoteó, incómodamente cerca del orgasmo. Él podía sentir la erección de Víctor también, el calor de ella rozando contra su culo. El ruso más viejo alcanzó abajo para liberar la polla de Yuri, atrapándolo suavemente lejos del juguete en la cama.

— Córrete para daddy, cariño — le dijo Víctor en voz baja, y Yuri lo hizo, temblando y gimiendo en los brazos del hombre de pelo plateado mientras se corría. Víctor recostó suavemente a Yuri en una sección vacía de la cama, limpiándole con un paño de la bolsa.

— Daddy — Yuri gimoteó mientras Victor lo limpiaba. — Daddy, por favor, ¿puedo...?

— ¿Quieres jugar con tu juguete, nene?— Preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado, y el rubio asintió fervientemente. Víctor sonrió mientras ponía la suave polla de Yuri en la jaula, viéndola estremecerse cuando Víctor la cerró.

— Hay algunas reglas que debes saber antes de jugar con tu nuevo juguete — comenzó el otro ruso. — No se te permite tocarle mientras está en su jaula. Cualquier placer que recibas viene de mí. Puedes pedirme que lo quite, y a veces voy a decidir quitarlo sin que me lo preguntes. Tú todavía puedes tener tu leche mientras está en su jaula. También voy a hacer que tengas orgasmos cada pocos días que estés en tu jaula si no te has venido en un tiempo, como parte de nuestro juego. ¿Estas reglas suenan bien, Yuri?

—Sí — Yuri respondió, haciendo un gesto para recibir un beso. Víctor sonrió, inclinándose y saboreando la forma en que Yuri se abrió debajo de él.

— ¿Puedo tomar algo de leche, daddy? — Preguntó el joven ruso, y Victor miró hacia abajo para ver la polla de Yuri presionada a ras de los confines de la jaula.

— Por supuesto, cariño — murmuró—quítate la ropa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Victor colocó a Yuri boca arriba en la cama para poder ver la cara del rubio. No había señales de malestar mientras el hombre de pelo plateado dilataba lentamente a Yuri. Cuando Victor consideró que estaba listo, comenzó a presionar su erección, moviéndose lentamente para permitir que Yuri se ajuste. Yuri empujósus caderas superficialmente unas pocas veces antes de que Víctor presionara sobre las caderas del rubio suavemente, haciéndolo detenerse. — Eso es, se un buen chico para daddy — elogió Víctor.

Yuri comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo cuando Víctor se desplazó, clavando su próstata lo más a menudo posible.

— Daddy — Yuri gimoteó. —Daddy , si sigues haciendo eso voy a— El rubio no logró terminar su oración antes de correrse, derramándose sobre él mientras Victor terminaba dentro de él inmediatamente después, inundando a Yuri con su calidez.

— Lo siento — Yuri se disculpó, mirando sus muslos cubiertos. — No quise que…

— Está bien — suavizó Victor. — Quiero que esto te haga las cosas más fáciles, nene — murmuró, golpeando la jaula. — Si te vienes mientras papá te folla, está bien. Si no, está bien también. Mientras estés en tu jaula, no tienes que pensar en tu polla en absoluto, ¿está bien, cariño?

— Está bien— Yuri murmuró aliviado, relajándose en la cama.

— Daddy espera que probablemente te tome un poco de tiempo para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo juguete — añadió Victor. — Si te vienes unas cuantas veces por tu cuenta sin tocarte, está bien. Los accidentes ocurren. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, daddy — respondió el rubio soñoliento.

—¿Te gusta tu juguete nuevo, Yuri? ¿Quieres jugar otra vez?

— Sí, daddy — confirmó Yuri. —Pero quiero una siesta ahora.

Victor sonrió, llenando la cara de Yuri con besos.

— Estoy feliz de que te guste — El hombre de pelo plateado los limpió a ambos, viendo al rubio dormirse bajo sus minuciosos cuidados. Cuando terminó, Víctor se metió en la cama al lado de Yuri, envolviendo al niño en sus brazos. Yuri frunció el ceño en su sueño mientras Victor lo apretó, haciéndolo sonreír—Duerme bien — murmuró, y se acomodó para esperar.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy por el beteo

Besos

Mono


End file.
